Scenarios
Free roam *Standard *Timetable *Career *Quick drive {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" |- ! scope="col"|Icon ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Function |- | |Name |The name of your scenario. Some creators prefer to affix a prefix to the name, which immediately identifies them and helps to avoid confusion if there's another scenario by that name. Example: "TST Sprinter Settle Shuttle" |- | |Description |The description of your scenario that appears when selected in the menus. It's best to keep this short and sweet. Example: "Following heavy rain blocking part of the line to Carlisle, take the Class 158 operated 09:31 shuttle service from Settle as far as Armathwaite." |- | |Briefing |The briefing appears above the timetable. It can be used to personally speak to the player, or divulge other information. Example: "Good morning driver. It's been a busy night for the permanent way crew. Keep an ear out to hear of any wrong line running that may take place." |- | |Author |The author is you, the scenario creator! Some people prefer putting their screenname in, some prefer their real name, and some prefer both. Example: "Edmund Xample", or "Edmund "Lorem Ipsum" Xample, or simply "Lorem Ipsum" |- | |Date |- | |Start Location |Where the activity begins. In our case this is Settle. |- |Really, the date doesn't matter. It isn't visible to the player at any point, but it may be useful to the creator as a handy reminder of when the scenario takes place. |- | |Rating |The difficulty rating is formed of four stars, with one being the easiest and four being the hardest. This entered in an numeric format, with the valid numbers 1 through 4. |- | |Duration |The length of your activity. It's best for players to have a rough idea rather than an exact time, so a rounded up or down number: 30 or 50 is better than 29 or 52. |- | |Start Time |Time is very important. The first box is for hours and the second box is for minutes.The scenario editor c Our train is set to leave at 09:30 sharp, so we'll set the time as 09:29 to have a whole minute pickup time. This can help people on slower computers, as loading the route may be a little slower. |- | |Weather |Weather, like time, is essential to creating an atmosphere. Each route usually has several weather patterns available. Enabling the content of another route package will include that route's weather patterns, which may be better suited to a particular scenario. Note that if this is done, it requires the end user to also own that package. Our scenario is set in the aftermath of a storm, so we're going to choose "SC Foggy Overcast" for that depressing feel. |- | |Seasons |Seasons determine the position of the sun, when it rises and sets, whether leaves are on the trees or threadbare, and if snow texture should be used. Choosing winter will always lead to snow textures being used, so scenario creators may want to use Autumn for a non-snowy scenario set in December, as ours is. |- | |Motive Power |It's not essential to pick this, but you may as well. The options are "Steam", "Diesel", "Electric", and "All". "All" is best for free roam scenarios with a wide variety of stock. We're only going to be driving the Class 158, so we'll pick "Diesel". |- | | | |- | | |- | |In Cab |This starts the scenario off in the cab. If left unchecked then the player will spawn in an exterior camera position of the train. |-